Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows
by Potterfanforever101
Summary: This is a story of Ginny Weasleys 6th year at Hogwarts and the pain she went through whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione were off hunting horcruxes! It will go through what everyday life was like and to be in a school run by Snape. Third person. May contain some mild swearing and possible torture... This is my first proper fan-fic so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows

**A/N- Hey! This is my first proper fan-fic and it's the Deathly Hallows, but from Ginny's point of view. I've always wondered what this year was like for Ginny and so decided to write down my ideas! This first chapter is quite long but needed to start the story. The next few chapters will start describing Ginny's year at Hogwarts! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

'_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

Everyone was silent for a moment, before chaos erupted. People were disapparating all around her: the enchantments were no more. Ginny pulled out her wand and began to run to the group of Death Eaters that had just appeared on what and just been the dance floor, where her brother and sister-in-law had been happily dancing. She looked to her side and saw Ron grab Hermione's hand and then saw them, along with Harry, who was holding Hermione's other hand, disapparate. She almost cried out, she hadn't even got to say goodbye, but a scream brought her out of her thoughts and back to the present and she continued running towards the crowd of Death Eaters.

Someone grabbed her hand from behind and she turned to see her father, his eyes full of worry and fear.

'Ginny', he said quietly, but hastily. 'The ghoul,in the attic, bring it down to Ron's room and close the door.'

Ginny opened her mouth to ask why when he added:

'Don't ask questions, please Gin! Do it as quick as possible and come back before they notice. Go!'

She had never seen her father so worried so she nodded and sprinted towards the house and up the rickety, old stairs.

Once she had successfully got the Ghoul into Ron's room she glanced out of the small window: she saw her mum fighting with a masked Death Eater. She felt her stomach jolt: she hoped no-one was hurt! Remembering what her father said, she ran back down the stairs and into the garden towards the crowd, which she noticed, was much smaller than when she had left.

She began fighting again and after sending one of her famous bat bogey hexes at a death eater, was grabbed roughly from behind. She knew this wasn't her father, this was a death eater. She heard the man's slimy voice reach her ear and she began to struggle against his hold.

'You fight, girly, and the child gets it.' He said, his voice full of glee.

She turned and saw Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle being held by Bellatrix Lestrange and stopped moving instantly. She disliked the girl, but would never allow her to be in control of Bellatrix: no-one deserved that.

It was then she heard her mother's voice:

'Get your hands off my daughter you dirty man.' Molly Weasley shrieked, in a voice so unlike her own, it was frightening.

Ginny felt herself being pushed roughly onto the floor and then felt her feet and hands being bound together with rope. She looked around to see that everyone who had stayed behind to fight in the same position as her. There was: her parents, all her brothers, minus Ron and Percy, Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, Fleur and Fleurs parents and sister, as well as a few other order members. She caught Fred's eye and gave her a comforting smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. So instead, she turned to the Death Eaters: 25 she counted.

'There's a sprog missing, where's Potter's mate?' sneered Bellatrix.

Bill spoke up, bravely. 'My brother is upstairs in bed. He has Spattergroit.'

Some of the men departed the scene, heading towards the house to check this claim. Then Ginny realised: The Ghoul! She gasped slightly, causing a couple of the Death Eaters to look in her direction and noticed when one death eater, whom she did not recognise, spoke, he aimed the question at her.

'Where's Potter?' he sneered.

'We don't know. We haven't seen him since last year. Please, let us go.' Arthur pleaded.

The Death eater spoke again. 'I know he was here, don't lie to me you son of a-.'

'Carrow, stop! I have a way to solve make them loosen their tongue. Get Potter's girlfriend.' Bellatrix sneered.

Three of the Death eaters came towards Ginny and roughly undid the ties on her hands and feet and dragged her forward by her hair and dropped her at Bellatrix.

Almost everyone tied up shouted:

'No! Take me instead! Let her go!'

The Death Eater, Carrow turned told them all that if they said another word, her fate would be much worse.

Ginny was scared. How did they know she had gone out with Harry? She felt a jolt in her stomach: she missed him already.

Bellatrix began her questioning. 'Where's Potter?'

Ginny tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, trying to hold back the tears.

'I don't know!'

'You little bitch, don't you dare lie to me! Crucio!'

The next 10 seconds were the worst of Ginny's life. She had never felt so much physical pain and couldn't stop herself from screaming allowed and writhing in pain. And then it stopped. Ginny felt herself slump to the floor and then forced herself to look up at Bellatrix.

'I won't ask you again girly, where's your boyfriend?'

'I don't have a boyfriend.' Ginny answered, almost cheekily, through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix threw back her head in laughter.

'You're a clever one Weasley. If you weren't a blood traitor, I'd ask you to join our ranks. Now, I want to know where your precious potter is, and don't deny it, Draco told me about your relationship.'

'I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him since the end of the year! And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!' Ginny screamed!

'Fine, have it your way! CRUCIO!'

The pain hit Ginny again. But this time, it didn't stop. Ginny's thoughts strayed to Harry: Harry will save me, Harry will save me. She felt herself fading away before everything went black.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next week! Please stay with the story, it will get better when we reach Hogwarts, I promise! Please review, it will really make my day! **

**Potterfanforever101 **


	2. Chapter 2 The sad summer

Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows

**A/N- Hey! I'm really sorry about the long wait! I've had some of my A-level exams and I've had to revise! Stupid muggle exams! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for my reviews, I really appreciate them! :D I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

Chapter 2

Ginny stirred gently: She could smell bacon wafting up from the kitchen. She attempted to turn over, but winced in pain, the previous night's memories flooding back to her. Bellatrix. Being tortured. Harry leaving. Her heart fluttered: her Harry, gone.

She started to sit up but was stopped by someone's hand. She opened her eyes to see her brother, Charlie, sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Don't try and move Gin, you'll be in a lot of pain.'

'Charlie,' she croaked, 'what happened after I passed out?'

Charlie spoke again. 'You really gave us a scare Gin. That bitch really layed into you.' He sighed, before continuing. 'After you passed out, she kicked you aside and started on the rest of us, although not half as much as you. They wouldn't let any of us go over to you, said Harry Potter's girlfriend deserved to suffer. We were all so worried Gin. When they left, Mum was in hysterics. I've never seen her that way. She was shaking so much, she could barely fix your cuts and bruises. We thought… we thought you were dead.'

'Charlie, I'm sorr…'

'Don't even start Gin, this isn't your fault. Just one question though, what did she mean by Harry Potters girlfriend? You're not dating him are you?'

Ginny closed her eyes, she could feel the tears forming. She hadn't told her family about their relationship. She didn't want her mum fussing over her, about how her only daughter has a boyfriend, or her brothers going all protective because ikle Gin-Gin has a boyfriend. She had just kept quiet, because she couldn't bare to tell them how much she was hurting, how the only place she wanted to be was in Harry's arms. She got herself in control and looked up at Charlie. 'No, we never dated. We were on the school team together so I was with him a lot. They must have been mistaken.' Her voice started to shake.

'Ok Gin, well drink this ,' he said handing her a vial of the table. 'It will make you feel better. I better go and tell Mum your awake. We only persuaded her a little while ago to leave you and get some sleep. I love you Gin, don't you ever forget that.'

The second he left, Ginny burst into tears. She cried for the pain she was in, she cried because she feared for families' safety, but most of all she cried for her Harry. She layed down and eventually cried herself back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was four weeks after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and 3 days until Ginny was going back to Hogwarts. It had been announced that it was now compulsory for all students to attend Hogwarts, so however much Ginny didn't want to go, she had no choice.

Ever since the wedding, she felt she had no room to breathe. Her mother was being very overprotective and Ginny could not get a moment to herself. And to make matters worse, everyone, including her parents were looking at her as if she was broken, like she was about to disappear at any moment. But she would take that any day if she meant she didn't have to return to Hogwarts. She knew, with Dumbledore gone, things would be different: and she knew, that everywhere she would look, it would remind her of Harry.

She trudged slowly downstairs for dinner. Most days it was just herself and her parents for dinner, which she hated, as they hardly talked. She missed all the noise and chatter of family dinners at the burrow. It reminded her of the year that Ron had gone off to Hogwarts, everyone able to move on: except her. However, when she reached the kitchen, she saw not only her parents, but Bill, fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Professor McGonagall, Remus and Tonks. She smiled, surprised, but then saw they were all staring at her, serious looks on their faces.

'What, do I have something on my face? She asked, attempting to lighten the sombre mood in the kitchen.

'Miss Weasley, this isn't the time for joking. I have come here to inform you that Professor Snape will be taking on the role of headmaster this coming year.' McGonagall said, with obvious disgust in her voice.

'WHAT!' Ginny screamed. 'But he killed Dumbledore, he killed him and NO!' Ginny ranted as she picked up a cup and threw it at the wall. 'I told you mum, I don't want to go back and now I'm definitely not going. If you think I'm going be bossed around by that son- of-a- bit..'

'Ginny! That is enough! I know you're angry but you have no choice. I don't want you to go baby, but you have to!' Molly said, tears in her eyes.

'Mum, I can't. It's not just about Snape! It's all the pointing and the whispering, the reminders of him…'

Bill cut her off. 'Gin, I know you miss Ron but…'

'I'm not talking about Ron!' Ginny shouted. 'You don't understand.' Ginny was verging on tears. 'Its Harry! Every kiss, every hug, every bloody convosation we ever had will be staring me right in the face every day! Everyone pointing at me, asking me where he is because I'm just the stupid ex-girlfriend that he left behind!' Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth. Everyone in front of her was staring at her, open mouthed. It was her father that spoke first.

'You and Harry dated?' He asked, unsure.

Ginny nodded unable to speak.

'Ginny sweetheart, why didn't you say anything?' he mother asked, shock evident in her voice.

'You told me they were wrong Gin, why did you lie when I asked?' Charlie asked, hurt.

Tonks got up from her seat and enveloped Ginny into a hug and Ginny rested her head on Tonk's shoulder.

'What happened hunny bun?' she whispered in her ear.

Ginny looked up at her, then turned to face the group, taking a deep breath as she did so.

'Yes, me and Harry dated for a few months last year. We started going out after the last match, where we won the cup. He had detention with Snape and so didn't play the match, and when he came in, we were all celebrating and we kissed. Then, at Dumbledore's funeral, he broke up with me.'

'WHAT!' came the cry of the all the Weasley brothers.

'We'll kill him' roared Fred and George.

'Shut it!' Ginny shouted. 'Let me finish. He broke up with me because he's a noble git. He knew that if You-Know-You found out he'd use it against him- hurt me to get to him. He broke up with me to keep me safe! I told him I didn't care, but he said he wouldn't be able to deal with it if I got killed. He didn't want me to get hurt. Fat lot of good that did me. He may have accounted for physical pain, but not emotional.'

She walked out of the room, crying, leaving its occupants shell shocked.

'Sounds like something James would have said.' Remus whispered quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 1st of September came far too quickly for Ginny's liking. Before she knew it, she was being woken up by her mother and getting ready. But this time, there was none of the usual Hogwarts excitement, just gloom.

She was being taken to the station by her father, Bill, Fred and George. Charlie had gone back to Romania and Arthur had insisted Molly and Fleur stay at the burrow.

Ginny entered the kitchen and saw them all waiting for her, all looking as though they may never see her again.

'_Then again,' Ginny thought, 'they may not.'_

She said an emotional goodbye to her mother and even gave Fleur and fleeting hug. They were Apparting to the station, her father taking her by side along.

As they arrived at the station, there wasn't the normal bustle of excitement, just sombre faces and emotional goodbyes. Parents were putting their kids on the train to the unknown and were unsure of whether they would return home.

Ginny hugged her brothers and turned to her dad. Arthur took her hand and looked her in eye.

'Ginny, darling, please promise me you'll be careful and keep your head down. Promise me you won't get into trouble. I don't like the sound of them Carrows and quite frankly I don't trust Severus either, despite what Albus said. I love you baby girl.' He kissed her head and pulled her into a hug.

'I promise Dad, I love you too.'

She clambered onto the train and looked back at her family, worry clearly etched their faces. She tried to give them a reassuring smile before hurrying down the corridor to an empty compartment. She found one, slid in and threw herself down on the seat.

She was on the Hogwarts Express ready to start a new year at school. But this wasn't the same as other years, it wasn't normal, and Ginny sure as hell knew it.

**A/N Hey! I hope you liked! I know it was a bit of a filler chapter but I felt I needed to fill in some events between the wedding and Hogwarts. The drama starts next chapter! Please read and review, and once again, thank you to those who have already! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Thanks for reading!**

**Potterfanforever101 **


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows

**A/N- Hey! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for my reviews, I really appreciate them! :D I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

Chapter 3

The train gave a lurch and started to creep out of the station. She stood and looked out the window and gave a final wave to her family, who were all waving back sadly. Her father nodded, as if to say, remember what I said. She nodded back, before the train turned out of the station and her family fell from view.

Ginny sat back down as the door to her compartment opened. Before her stood a boy, tall, dark haired and considerably more grown up since the last time she had seen him, and a girl, whose long blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon, with her normal dazed, dreamy look etched on her face.

'Neville! Luna! I've missed you guys!' Ginny screamed, as she jumped up to engulf them both in a bone crushing hug that could rival one of her mothers.

'Gin! Hey!' Neville replied.

'Ginny, you seemed to have picked a compartment with an unusual amount of Wrackspurts.' Luna stated with her usually dreamy voice, as she broke away from the hug and started waving her hands above her head, much like she had done at the wedding.

Ginny smiled. She had missed her friends over the summer.

'So how was your summer?' Ginny asked as they all sat down.

Neville and Luna told their respective stories before the dreaded question, that Ginny had been waiting for, arose.

'So where's Harry, Ron and Hermione?' Neville asked tentatively.

'There're gone. Left to hunt for You-Know-Who I guess,' Ginny sighed. She then told them about the wedding, as Neville hadn't been there. Once she had finished, Neville looked shocked but before finishing she added:

'But don't tell anyone this. The official story is that we don't know where Harry is, Ron's at home with Spattergroit and Hermione's gone into hiding with her parents, so if anyone asks, that's what we tell them.' Her father had told her to say this, they wanted it to look as though the trio weren't off together, as this would have caused suspicion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About two hours had passed and the three friends chatted and caught up. Suddenly the train gave a lurch, similar to the time when the train stopped to let the dementors on in Ginny's second year. Neville poked his head out of the door, finding much of the train was doing the same, to see masked figures coming from either end of the corridor, hexing anyone in their way. Neville quickly shut the door and turned to face the girls, looking worried.

'Deatheaters.' He said.

Just then, the door opened behind him: the figure in front pushed him onto the seat forcefully. The four figures stepped into the compartment. The first, she noticed, was Dolohov, her uncle's killer, another the werewolf, Greyback and then the two people at the back she recognised from the Daily Prophet that morning. The two new teachers: the Carrows.

'Aww if it isn't Potter's friends, and his little girlfriend too.' Amycus Carrow sneered.

'Where is Potter? And the Granger girl? How's your brother Weasley? Still in bed dying?' Dolohov smirked.

'We don't know where they are,' Neville bravely spoke up.

'Ah, protecting your friends, noble. Maybe your hiding them, trying to sneak them into school, eh?'Alecto Carrow continued.

Ginny could not help herself. 'Oh yes of course, we're hiding them in our school trunks. Oh how did you find out?' Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'You got balls girl,' Amycus said stepping towards her, so his face was an inch from hers, 'you're going to be fun this year missy.' Amycus smiled, showing his rotten teeth.

'Might want to invest in some breath mints, professor,' Ginny stated, cheekily.

Amycus stepped back and gestured for the others to leave. He turned back to Ginny. 'You're lucky that I'm in a good mood Weasley, otherwise you'd be in trouble for that comment. Next time you won't be so lucky.' He walked out, shutting the door behind him. 10 seconds later, the train started moving again.

Neville finally found his voice again.

'Ginny, what did you do! You're already going to be on his hit list and we haven't even got to school yet! Neville cried.

'I was on his hit list anyway Neville, he was more than happy to help Bellatrix torture me at the wedding! I didn't mean to say it anyway, it just slipped out.' Ginny said, defending herself.

'Ginny, he isn't going to cut you any slack with sarky comments, he'll just punish you. Please, promise you won't just go round pissing him off?' Neville pleaded.

'Okay, I promise Nev.'

'Oh look, a blubbering Humdinger,' Luna then said, effectively diffusing the tension, and the three burst into laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long journey, they eventually got to Hogwarts. They took the carriages from Hogsmede, both Neville and Ginny finding that they could now both see the threstrals, after seeing a death eater die in the battle last year.

When they reached the Great Hall, they noticed instead of the bright bubbly hall they were normally welcomed into, the mood was sombre and the lighting dark, giving the impression it wasn't a nice place to be.

Neville and Ginny bade goodbye to Luna and went and got a seat at the Gryffindor table and looked up at the staff table. She saw both Carrows smirking down at her, before averting her eyes to her other teachers. They weren't their normal, smiling selves: they were all holding deep conversations with one another, not even looking at the students. Finally, her eyes fell on the centre chair, and the sneering face of Severus Snape glared back at her. She gave him the dirtiest look she could put on her face before the heavy doors opened to reveal professor McGonagall, followed by the terrified looking first years. Ginny noticed there were fewer first years than ever before, due to the fact there was no muggleborns. She felt sorry for them, having to see Hogwarts like this, wondering if they'd ever get home to their parents.

'_They shouldn't have to feel like this.' _Ginny thought.

Out of the 30 new students, there were 4 Hufflepuff's, 5 Ravenclaw's, 6 Gryffindor's and 15 Slytherin's.

'That's ridiculo…' Ginny started saying to Neville.

'SILENCE.' Snape's bellow reached all edges of the hall and everyone fell silent immediately.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts. This year is not going to be like any other year you have experienced here: it won't be the frilly, happy place that you are all used to, I despise that. You do something wrong, you will be punished, and severely. My predecessor may have been lenient with punishment. I, on the other hand am not and unless you are completely stupid, which I don't doubt that some of you are, you will have noticed that I am in charge here now, so I can do as I please. I am pleased to announce some staff changes also. Amycus Carrow will be taking over my position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, now just Dark Arts and his sister Alecto Carrow, will be taking the position of Muggle Studies. They will also be in charge of discipline so any trouble, you will be sent to them- you have been warned. You may have noticed that there are fewer students this year: Albus Dumbledore may have be a muggle loving fool and allowed students who weren't not of magical blood into the school, but I on the other hand believe in order to be a successful school, it must be pure. Eat in silence then be off to your dormitories.

The older students looked at one another, shocked before starting to eat. Ginny couldn't believe how much Hogwarts had changed, she looked at how scared the younger students looked: they reminded her of her own first year: scared with no-one to turn to. She vowed to keep them safe and to talk to them, to reassure them to make sure they didn't feel what she felt: scared and alone.

She continued thinking about it all the way to the tower and even when she was unpacking in her dorm. It kept her mind off the fact that Lavender and Pavarti were now sharing her dorm, due to the fact Hermione hadn't returned and that only three of the normal 5 girls from her dorm, herself included, had returned.

As she clambered into bed, her mind strayed to Harry, Ron and Hermione and as she fell asleep, she wandered if she thought hard enough, they may know that she was thinking of them.

**Lessons start next chapter and it starts to show just what Ginny had to deal with at school! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :D**

**Potterfanforever101 **


End file.
